Un stylo bienfaiteur
by jesuisunange
Summary: Neville joue avec un stylo, et ce sera lourd de conséquences...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou voici une histoire en trois chapitres

Rated : M ( relation homme/homme alors ouust si vous n'aimez pas !)

Disclamer : AUCUN des personnage n'est a moi sauf cette histoire dont je suis assez fière faut l'avouer

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Néville mâchouillait tranquillement son crayon tandis qu'il était en cours de potion avec son professeur chauve-souris. Soudain il entendis son professeur :

_Néville, arrêtez de mâchouiller votre crayon

_pourquoi ?, répondit-il

Bizarrement toute la classe se tourna vers lui, le regardant comme si il était fou.

_Je projette mes pensées vers vous, je ne parle pas tout haut,dit Severus en lui lançant un regard noir.

_Ah, Pourquoi ?

Ré-retournement de toute la classe et regard exaspéré cette fois-ci.

_Bon dieu, vous voulez que je me fasse repérer ou quoi ?! Vous n'avez qu'a penser et je vous entend pareillement.

_Ok,ok,calmez-vous ! Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas fait cette remarque a haute voix, vous m'auriez bien foutu la honte comme sa, Pensa Néville. Il vit son professeur hausser les sourcils comme si il était vexé et la voix gronda dans sa tête.

_J'ai changé depuis la guerre, je pensait qu'au moins vous vous l'auriez remarqué vu que c'est aussi votre cas, et vous ne connaissez rien sur moi alors vous n'avez rien a dire. Finit-il avec un genre de tristesse dans la voix.

Néville se plongea dans ses pensées et c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait Severus Snape faisait moins la tête. Il avait toujours un visage froid mais il grondait moins ses élèves, enlevait moins de point a Gryffondor, et surtout ne lui faisait plus de remarques acerbes a bout de champs.

Néville releva les yeux qui s'étaient plongés sur sa copie et détailla Severus du regard. Il voyait ses cheveux d'un noir profond, ses yeux envoûtant, son torse parfaitement dessiné _( Miam!)_ et ses mains, oh ses mains. Il aimerait tant qu'elles se baladent sur lui, qu'elles descendent sur sa nuque vers ses omoplates. Ou alors qu'elles descendent de ses joues, qu'elles passent par les pectoraux et les abdos pour en fin atterrir sur...

_STOP, arrêtez sa... »Cria Severus, rouge qui apparaissait pour de la honte pour Néville et de la colère pour le reste de la classe.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Néville en pensées avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_a moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous roule la pelle du siècle devant vos compagnons ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'accueilleraient a bras ouvert, répliqua Severus toujours en pensées.

_Oh vous savez, depuis que je suis sortis avec Luna Lovegood plus rien ne les étonne. Et pourquoi vous voudriez m'embrasser ?

_Parce que... Parce que je vous aime » dit-il en baissant les yeux, il continua néanmoins « Je vous aime, cela fait...trois ans si ce n'est plus, mais vous étiez trop jeune pour que je vous aborde.

_Et maintenant ?

_On vas dire que c'est acceptable. Projeta-il en relevant les yeux.

_Je vous aime aussi vous savez ?

_Ah,je...euh...YOUPI !

Néville se boucha les oreilles tellement il pensait fort.

Severus se reprit très vite et même s'il restait impassible d'apparence Néville le sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

_Alors vous ne venez pas m'embrasser ?

_J'ai peur que si je vous approche tous les Gryffondor se ligue contre moi et de mourir sans avoir goûter tes lèvres.

Alors sous la surprise de toute la classe, Néville se leva en même temps que Severus. Ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent Enfin se goûtèrent puis approfondirent et enfin fusionnèrent totalement. Severus attrapa Néville par les aisselles et l'assis sur le bureau. Severus allait mettre la main dans le pantalon de son élève quand il entendis son neveu, Draco Malfoy, dire : _Je crois que Néville a un devoir a faire, on devraient peut-être partir ?

Severus mit la tète dans le cou de son élève pour cacher sa honte mais dit quand même :

_Non sa ira, j'ai pu attendre pendant des années alors j'arriverai a attendre encore un peu.

Il releva la tête pour continuer son cours comme si de rien n'était pendant que Néville regagnait sa place mais il remarqua la tête de ses élèves. Ron s'était évanouis sur la table, Hermione le secouait sans grande conviction tandis qu'elle fixait le nouveau couple avec un regard d'abord perplexe, puis elle sembla s'en remettre et leurs fit un sourire d'encouragement. Et Harry lui ne bougeait plus, on aurait dit une statue. Severus s'esseya a la faire réagir mais il n'y arriva pas. Néville esseya et réussi mais Harry se tourna vers Severus et le menaça :

_Vous lui faites du mal, professeur, et votre temps avec les Mangemorts vous apparaîtra comme un dîner avec les anges, est-ce clair ?

Severus déglutis difficilement sous le regard du survivant et acquisca. La sonnerie retenti et tous le monde se dispersa sans plus un mots excepté un regard moqueur de Draco Malfoy ( mais sa tous le monde s'en fou ).

* * *

voila ! la fin est déjà écrite mais je veux être sure qu'elle plaisent avant de vous poster le suite ( et un peu par sadisme )


	2. Chapter 2

Saluuuuut !

voila je vous poste la suite

rated : toujours M ( même si il n'y aura pas de lemon juste un lime, je sais c'est nul mais c'est comme sa ! )

disclaimer : les personnage ne sont toujours pas a moi ( a mon plus grand malheur )

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Néville déambulait dans les couloirs pour éviter les questions très embarrassantes des Gryffondor et les remarques de Serpentards. Mais le dîner approchait a vue d'œil et il ne pourrait y échapper, mais le point positif c'était que Severus y serait aussi. Alors il se dirigea tout joyeux vers la grande salle. Quand il y entra, tout le monde se tourna vers lui mais il les ignora et s'installa pour manger tandis que ses amis le regardait, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Finalement il leva la tête et demanda très innocemment si quelque chose n'allais pas. Hermione se frappa le front de la paume de la main et lui dit :

_Non, Ah...si...,peut-être toi et notre professeur de potion en train de se rouler des pelles, en plein cours qui plus est !, et toi tu vois autre chose ?

_Non rien d'autre, dit-il simplement en replongeant sur son repas tandis que l'on entendait la tête d' Hermione rebondir de lassitude sur la table et Ron retomber dans les pommes bruyamment. Ce qui fit relever la tête du professeur Snape qui mangeait tranquillement sa soupe. Il releva la tête et Néville capta de suite son regard. Néville regarda son professeur quand celui-ci releva la tête, il lui lança un regard aguicheur, attrapa une cuillère a café de Nuttela ( Le dessert!) et la lécha sensuellement, happa le chocolat qui commençait a couler sur ces doigts. Quand il vit une lueur de perversité passer dans les yeux de Severus, il plongea son index directement dans le pot de chocolat et recommença son manège avec encore plus d'application.

Severus n'en pouvait plus, il avait sentit la moindre goutte de sang de son être descendre vers le sud, il était rouge de honte quand Dumbledor demanda intelligemment ( oh le couillon ! XD)

_Sa va Severus ? Vous avez une tête bizarre. ( NAN sans dec' )

_Oui,oui...enfin non un petit mal de tête, je vais me retirer de mes appartement.

Il se leva, lança un regard implorant a Néville et partit en s'emmitouflant bien dans sa cape.( sa vaut mieux vu le petit problème...technique qu'il a )Il lui lança, en pensée, histoire qu'il comprenne bien :

_si tu vient pas bientôt chez moi je te viole au prochain cours

_Ce ne serait pas un viol » répondit Néville mais son professeur était déjà partit.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons de table, qui faisait semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué sauf Harry et Hermione qui le regardait, assez choqué, et rouge écrevisse par la même occasion, Ron lui...s'était encore évanoui a peine réveillé de sa première syncope.

Néville se lava et alla derrière Harry et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

_Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas au dortoir ce soir, je risque de dé-couché.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive tandis que le Gryffy s'élançait vers la sortie un sourire ironique aux lèvres riant intérieurement de son jeu de mots.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je posterait la suite le weekend prochain.

Avis?


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le 3° et dernier chapitre :)

rated : le meme que pour les deux premier chapitres

Disclaimer : les personnage ne sont définitivement pas a moi :'(

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Severus venait de rentrer dans ses appartements, et s'était assis pour se calmer un maximum et il commençait a se détendre quand il entendis les pensées de Néville derrière la porte :

_Severuuuuuus ouuuvre la porte !

Il soupira a cause du ton mielleux de son élève mais il ouvrit quand même, après tout cela faisait des années qu'il espérait ce moment. Il ouvrit donc la porte et Néville sauta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Sauf qu'il n'était pas si léger que sa et...ils se cassèrent la gueule dans un cris très féminin de Néville. Severus gloussa, se leva, ferma la porte et aida Néville a se relever. Dans une pulsion il le pris dans ses bras et le serra dans ses bras et tres fort, comme pour se rassurer qu'il était bien là, que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Néville le sentit et le serra lui aussi tout en lui chuchotant :

_Je suis là, tu n'est plus seul Severus, je suis là.

Severus se détendait lentement jusqu'à ce que son élève lui agrippe les fesses des deux mains, il sursauta et sentit son désir remonter ( enfin redescendre si vous voyer ce que je veut dire )

Il gloussa, se dégagea de l'étreinte du Gryffondor, lui pris la main et l'entraîna lentement vers la chambre, comme pour lui laisser le temps de partir s'il le voulait. Mais Néville était près a sauter le pas avec l'homme qu'il aimais et qui l'aimais en retours alors il lui lança un regard tendre, et ils entrèrent dans ce lieux qu'est la chambre de Severus , un homme froid aux abord mais qui donne son cœur a qui le mérite.

L'élève repris son professeur dans ses bras et commença à le déshabiller lentement. Une fois qu4il furent tous les deux nu l'un en face de l'autre, Néville s'approcha doucement de lui et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Enfin il commença sa découverte, ses mains se baladèrent partout, découvrirent les moindres plis de ce corps parfait. Puis Severus gémis faiblement et l'élève se dit qu'il voulait plus de bruit de ce genre, mais quand Severus inversa subitement les rôles et qu'il le pris avec tendresse il en oublia toutes pensées cohérentes. C'est quand Severus atteignit le septième ciel en criant son nom qu'il se dit qu'il était un homme heureux et il se laissa lui aussi submerger par le plaisir.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, Néville a moitié sur son professeur. L'ex-serpentard pris la main de son élève, la posa sur son cœur et lui chuchota :

_Si tu veut il est a toi pour toujours

Néville leva les yeux, le détailla quelques secondes, lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit :

_évidement que je le veut et si tu me le confie j'en prendrait le plus grand soin.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avec amour et se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil, tout en se disant que maintenant ils n'étaient plus seul. Qu'ils avaient quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui les aimaient. Et ce quelqu'un ils l'avaient auprès d'eux.

* * *

ZE END ! voila c'est la fin (très courte malheureusement ) dites moi ce que vous en pensez je cherche toujours a m'améliorer...


End file.
